


Fill Me

by RandomMel85



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Kaji Akihiko is a stud muffin, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, anime boys have ruined me for life, band boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: Haruki’s wait for Akihiko has finally come to an end.((Neat Tea darling here we go!))
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Fill Me

“Haruki, lift your hips a bit.” His breath is hot against my skin. His strong arms are maneuvering my lower half almost effortlessly as he sits me over his lap, facing him. 

“Aki-hi-ko....” my voice comes out in ragged breaths. His mouth is on my neck above my pulse , I can feel his lips gently sucking on my skin. My fists grab tufts of his short blonde hair between my fingers, enough for me to pull his head back enough for my lips to find his. God how I’ve dreamed of this... how many times did I imagine what his mouth would taste like? How his pierced tongue would feel against mine? 

A deep moan rumbled from his mouth to mine as my tongue pushed against his. His hands are on my bare back, his nails pressing against me in electrifying pleasure. We separate only for enough time to slip our shirts over our heads, pressing our chests back together immediately after. 

I want to see more. 

His nipples are a beautiful pink. I pass my thumbs over them and get a pleasant hiss as reward. Akihiko is panting, his pleasure obvious. 

I want to taste him. 

Leaning down I cockily pass my tongue over his nipple, circling it while my hands trace the crevices between his sculpted abs muscles. I can feel his eyes on me. And I can most certainly feel his hard cock press against mine. 

“I want you....” I whisper as I press myself back up towards his face. His wet nipple rubbing against mine. 

“Then have me, Haru,” he gritted back, his top teeth hitting down on his pierced lip. 

God, is this a dream? 

He laced his fingers through the belt holes in my pants, pulling my hips roughly against his, grinding our painfully erect dicks together once more before flipping me over his side. Fuck... what a view... 

This has to be the most sensual man in all of Tokyo. His broad shoulders holding his body over mine, muscular biceps trembling as sweat makes his skin glisten. 

With two kicks both of our boxers are off. His naked legs push mine apart. He sits up, and his eyes scan me before setting on my puckered entrance. He pressed his thumb over it, licking his lips at the sight. “You’re so soft down here,” he breathes out. “Naughty Haru, did you perhaps prep yourself while waiting for me?”

I smile coyly. “I think I’ve waited long enough for you, Akihiko. Shame on you for expecting me to extend my patience even more.” 

“Pffft!” His laugh is dazzling. I love to see him laugh. “My apologies, Haru-Sama.” At the last word, with a deep thrust of his hips I felt his manhood penetrate me to the hilt. 

“Ahh!... yes....” I want more, I want him to fill me, to feel his heat inside of me. 

“Fuck, you feel so tight...” He draped my legs over his shoulders and slowly started to move, back and forth, in and out. “Fuck, Haru...”

I bite my lip to stifle my moans. My eyes are unfocused. Every time his dick hits that one spot inside me I feel like my brain is short circuiting. Never did I think one could feel so much pleasure from sex. 

My mind is brought back into focus when I feel Aki’s teeth sink down into my shoulder. Pleasure laced with pain sent me over the edge, and with two more thrusts of his cock I felt my insides tighten up around him as my cum painted our chests with streams of milky white. The sight and feel must have stirred him; with a guttural groan and a thrust of his hips he wrapped his arms around me as I felt his dick throb inside me as he had his own release. 

The room swam around us. Our pants painting the air in this beautiful spring night that I will never forget, in which I was finally able to become one with the one I’ve loved...


End file.
